Almanac in (PvZ: The Extreme Era
This is only''' Almanac'''. | style="text-align:center;" |Sunflower | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try planting as many as you can! | style="text-align:center;" |Produces 150 sun. | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |Fast |- | style="text-align:center;" |Peashooter | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. | style="text-align:center;" |At the beginning | style="text-align:center;" |Turns it into a fast-shooting Gatling Pea, shooting a barrage of peas. | style="text-align:center;" |100 | style="text-align:center;" |Fast |- | style="text-align:center;" |Wall-nut | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Wall-nuts have hard shells which you can use to protect other plants. | style="text-align:center;" |Gives it a hard armor shell for 160 bites of health. | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |Sluggish |- | style="text-align:center;" |Potato Mine | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Potato Mines explode on contact, but they take time to arm itself. Plant them ahead of zombies. | style="text-align:center;" |Instantly arms itself and sets two armed clones on random tiles. | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |Sluggish |- | style="text-align:center;" |Fire Peashooter | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Fire Peashooters fire hot fire peas to the zombies. | style="text-align:center;" |Fire Peashooter uses its extreme fire-laser power in a lane. | style="text-align:center;" |100 | style="text-align:center;" |Slow |- | style="text-align:center;" |Summer Melon | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Summer Melons throws fiery melons to the zombies. | style="text-align:center;" |Launches x5 huge fiery melons to random zombies. | style="text-align:center;" |150 | style="text-align:center;" |Mediocre |- | style="text-align:center;" |Strawberry Shooter | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Strawberry Shooter shoots strawberries. | style="text-align:center;" |Strawberry Shooter shoots x10 strawberries in each lanes. | style="text-align:center;" |200 | style="text-align:center;" |Mediocre |- | style="text-align:center;" |Fire Berry-pult | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Fire Berry-pult's throws fiery berries to the zombies. | style="text-align:center;" |Launches x7 huge fiery berries to the random zombies. | style="text-align:center;" |500 | style="text-align:center;" |Mediocre ! colspan="7" style="text-align:center;" |Plasma World | style="text-align:center;" |Mixed Pea | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Mixed Peas shoot a Mixed Peas. | style="text-align:center;" |Mixed Pea shoots one by one Mixed Peas. | style="text-align:center;" |250 | style="text-align:center;" |Very Slow |- | style="text-align:center;" |Plantbrush | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Plantbrush shoots a Poison Pines. | style="text-align:center;" |Plantbrush shoot x10 Poison Pines. | style="text-align:center;" |175 | style="text-align:center;" |Fast |- | style="text-align:center;" |Double Present-pult | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Double Present-pult throws a Gift Boxes. | style="text-align:center;" |Double Present-pult throws x10 Gift Boxes. | style="text-align:center;" |100 | style="text-align:center;" |Slow ! colspan="7" style="text-align:center;" |Freeze Snow World | style="text-align:center;" |Freezy Apple | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Freezy Apples throws freezed apples . | style="text-align:center;" |Freezy Apple throws x10 freezed apples. | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |Fast |- | style="text-align:center;" |Cool Laser Shooter | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Cool Laser Shooter shoot a Freezed Pea . | style="text-align:center;" |Cool Laser Shooter freezes all the zombies in one lane. | style="text-align:center;" |100 | style="text-align:center;" |Fast | style="text-align:center;" |Clock peashooter | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Clock Peashooter throws a Sugarcanes in one lane. | style="text-align:center;" |Clock Peashooter shoots a Huge x3 Sugarcanes. | style="text-align:center;" |160 | style="text-align:center;" |Medicore |- | style="text-align:center;" |Freeze Shroom | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Freez Shroom freeze a Zombie. | style="text-align:center;" |Freeze Shroom freeze all the zombies in one time. | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |Fast |- | style="text-align:center;" |Wooden Archer | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Shoot the strongest zombie in it's lane with arrows. | style="text-align:center;" |Shoots all zombies on screen. | style="text-align:center;" |125 | style="text-align:center;" |Fast |- | style="text-align:center;" |Banana Chucks | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Shoot the strongest zombie in it's lane with arrows. | style="text-align:center;" |Hits zombies 4 tiles ahead of it quickly. | style="text-align:center;" |150 | style="text-align:center;" |Fast |- | style="text-align:center;" |Rafflesia | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Fires bubbles that sometimes stop zombies. | style="text-align:center;" |Shoots bubbles at every zombie | style="text-align:center;" |150 | style="text-align:center;" |Fast |- | style="text-align:center;" |Yellow Pepper | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Explodes dealing 60 damage in a lane. | style="text-align:center;" |None | style="text-align:center;" |100 | style="text-align:center;" |Slow |- |- | style="text-align:center;" |Pepper Bomb | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Explodes in a 3x3 area, dealing 60 damage and burning zombies. | style="text-align:center;" |None | style="text-align:center;" |175 | style="text-align:center;" |Slow |- | style="text-align:center;" |Sea Star | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Rolls down the lane, damaging any zombie it hits. Also works on land. | style="text-align:center;" |None | style="text-align:center;" |200 | style="text-align:center;" |Medicore |- | style="text-align:center;" |Magic Vine | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Shoots plasma balls that do more damage to zombies with metal objects and robot zombies. | style="text-align:center;" |Shoots a giant plasma ball that arches between multiple zombies, deals even more damage to metallic/robot zombies. | style="text-align:center;" |175 | style="text-align:center;" |Fast |- | style="text-align:center;" |Wildfire Stump | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Haunts plants nearby so they hurt zombies that bite them and makes pea projectiles fire. | style="text-align:center;" |Increases range to 5x5 for a limited time. | style="text-align:center;" |300 | style="text-align:center;" |Fast |- | style="text-align:center;" |Venus Flytrap | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Holds up to 5 zombies without being eaten. | style="text-align:center;" |Eats all zombies it's eating and eats 5 random other zombies. | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |Medicore |- | style="text-align:center;" |Orchid | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Shoots lasers that hit all zombies in it's lane dealing heavy damage, but takes 30 seconds to charge up each time. | style="text-align:center;" |Instantly charges and shoots a red laser, dealing even more damage. | style="text-align:center;" |350 | style="text-align:center;" |Fast |- | style="text-align:center;" |Shamrock | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Deals heavy damage but hides when zombies are 2 tiles ahead of it. | style="text-align:center;" |Gets above the ground if it's hiding and shoots a heavy-damaging laser for 5 seconds, slowing zombies down. | style="text-align:center;" 250 | style="text-align:center;" |Fast |- | style="text-align:center;" |Flaming Pea | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Shoots flaming peas that deal extra damage but also can burn zombies and deal splash damage. | style="text-align:center;" |Shoots 60 flaming peas then shoots a giant flaming pea | style="text-align:center;" |125 | style="text-align:center;" |Fast |- |- | style="text-align:center;" |Small Radish | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Has higher HP than most plants and prevents plants from being pulled and pushed, it also hits zombies ahead of with it's leaf. | style="text-align:center;" |Gains iron armor. | style="text-align:center;" |100 | style="text-align:center;" |Medicore |- | style="text-align:center;" |Coco Sharpshooter | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Shoots milk at zombies which sometimes slows them down, this slowing effect doesn't go away by fire. | style="text-align:center;" |Shoots a giant gush of milk that sends zombies back. | style="text-align:center;" |175 | style="text-align:center;" |Fast |- | style="text-align:center;" |Spikewood | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Hurts any zombie that eats it, then falls down, dealing heavy damage once fully eaten. | style="text-align:center;" |Gains iron armor, giving it more health and damage. | style="text-align:center;" |350 | style="text-align:center;" |Medicore |- | style="text-align:center;" |Poison Pitcher | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Shoots spit that has a chance to poison zombies, making them take damage over time. | style="text-align:center;" |Shoots a giant sludge bomb that deals 30 damage and poisons all zombies on screen. | style="text-align:center;" |200 | style="text-align:center;" |Fast |- | style="text-align:center;" |Bombalitto | style="width:96px;"| | style="text-align:center;" |Constantly regrows an explosion, dealing 60 damage in a 3x3. Takes 30 seconds to recharge one explosion and has 15 HP. | style="text-align:center;" |Launches 3 bombs that deal 60 damage in a 3x3 area in 3 random tiles. | style="text-align:center;" |350 | style="text-align:center;" |Medicore |-